Integrated avionics systems replace mechanical and electro-mechanical instrument gauges and controls historically used in aircraft with one or more electronic displays for displaying primary flight information such as attitude, altitude, heading, vertical speed, and so forth, to the pilot, and/or receiving command inputs from the pilot for controlling aircraft systems. Integrated avionics systems may include one or more primary flight displays (PFD) and one or more multifunction displays (MFD). Further, integrated avionics systems may provide one or more controllers, such as one or more avionics control and display units (CDU), which may provide a user interface (e.g., a touch interface) to allow the aircraft's flight crew (e.g., a pilot and/or a co-pilot) to control the operation of the aircraft via the PFD and/or the MFD and to view navigation information related to the route the aircraft is traversing. Integrated avionics systems also allow the flight crew to control operation of the aircraft's systems manually via the PFD, the MFD, or other controls.